Roadmap Program
Sections are in reverse chronological order. Contact Alex Riemer, ariemer2007@kellogg.northwestern.edu, with comments and suggestions. 3/3/10 Conference Call - Networking vs Roadmap We are now thinking of the networking/roadmap project in two distinct but complementary programs. 1. Networking - "annual touch" calls from MMM volunteers 2. Roadmap - access to a career development expert (e.g. recruiter, coach) The dual approach is meant to provide different levels of confidentiality and specialization (see below). As they mature, the two programs could also act as levels in a funnel, with "networking" screening for the scarcer "roadmap" resource. Finally, separating the two programs lets us design and test them in parallel. Networking *"Annual touch" calls from volunteer MMM students or recent graduates. *Purpose is to provide a personal contact with the MMM program and facilitate networking. *10-15 minute conversation: "what's on your plate, are you looking for a new position, are you hiring." *Possibly supported with a questionnaire via Google Docs or Survey Monkey. *Covered by honor code. *To be piloted this spring with 50-100 calls. Road Map *Partner with an executive coach or recruiter to offer counseling on more sensitive matters to MMM alumni **For example: salary benchmarking, career development **Requires greater expertise and confidentiality than networking calls *Revised proposal **MMM Alumni Council seeks a partner to collaboratively define an executive recruiting or coaching role to enhance MMM alumni networking and career development **Envisioned services include ***Benchmarking title, scope of responsibility, salary ***Career development counseling Next Steps *Update call / meeting with MMMSEC alumni reps *Contact Kellogg professor Brian Uzzi for discussion of best practices in networking *Contact MMM alumni in recruiting/coaching industry: David Arenas 97 and Deb Cross 95 *Continue exploratory discussions with classmates Initial Phone Surveys Phone surveys with two MMM alumni, 12/10/09 "One of the MAC projects this year is enhancing the value of the MMM network. For you, what is “the perfect relationship” with the MMM alumni base?" Keeping up and enhancing communication with immediate classmates; also exchanging knowledge. MMMs have similar interests, desire to be general managers. Talk about career path, softer management things, particular ideas, processes, technologies. "In a perfect world, how would the MMM alumni network support you? Mentoring, job search connections, tactical advice, sales contacts?" First, the MMM face-to-face mentoring program it existed 3-5 years ago was not that useful, with little engagement or followup. “I lacked awareness” but like to see what MMMs are doing. Second, career progression perspective. What is the progression for a MMM? Third, giving back. “Current students ask me the same things we asked.” "How do you prefer to have a conversation or share information? Phone, chat, email, blog, face to face?” Face to face meeting is best, via a large-scale event for MMMs, such as MBC or monthly regional get-togethers. Also monthly newsletter. “LinkedIn I don't used that much.”� Conference calls would work but “I prefer a group, not just two way.” "How do you interact with other MMM alumni today? Frequently or infrequently? Cold calls or only with friends? Email, LinkedIn, phone, in person?" Just emailing and calling on the phone. It’s very easy within the same company. Some contacts based on personal relationships, but being from same program makes it very easy to contact senior managers are MMMs. “I wish there was more email and catching up, I don't think of it because I’m so busy.”� “Very limited, more my fault than anything. The means are there.”� “Keep in touch w our class but not organized approach.”� “I haven't used LinkedIn since getting a job.” "Would you be willing to have two 30-minute phone conversations each year for a two-way discussion with a ‘designated networker’ for the MMM community? Would you prefer fewer or more contacts? Other modes (email, meeting for coffee)?" Great idea, if we can get a person - more than willing, tell them what I have learned and challenges I am facing. 1 2 x per year or even quarterly, for an hour or two, “I would be more than happy.”� Don't mind if this is published, maybe we should publish it to the entire community, e.g. as a newsletter digest. “People are so busy, any connection with the community is good.”� “Is there any information you would be uncomfortable sharing with an information broker? What if that person was an MMM alumnus? A MMM student?" Some sensitivity to personal professional plans, especially if broadcast to the larger community. Other ideas: Focus on getting alumni to MBC. “That's our MMM event.” More face to face alumni events. Periodic, structured/moderated conference calls for MMMs – Chicago GSB is doing this for job seekers. Not just for updates, but case studies or current challenges. 11/29/09 Conference Call - Phone Survey, Privacy Guidelines Present: Alan Dabrowski, Willie Harbert, Alex Riemer Each member of the committee will call 3-5 classmates to informally vet the networking concept with MMM alumni. (E.g., “how do you prefer to be contacted,” “how can the MMM community best support you”). To be complete by Dec 2. Keep technology low-key for now. The most interesting service for our purposes is Gist (www.gist.com) which aggregates information from email, Twitter, IM, and social networks. MMM Networking Initiative Privacy Guidelines Amit: *Once "information request" list has been determined by Neysa, the items should be classified into levels of privacy required **'Publicly available '- searchable database available to all MMM's **'Limited access' - searchable database but requires access to be granted on case by case basis **'Confidential '–indatabase but can only be accessed by administrators *Levels of privacy should be explain to interviewee and consent should be solicited for each type of information given. This consent should preferably be given in writing (via email) *Privacy statements should be developed for both administrators/collectors and users of information which must be adhered to. *During the sessions try and take notes on how hesitant people are to provide certain types of information to understand what the "sensitive subjects" are so that we can learn to alleviate concerns of the broader base. This initiative only works if people feel that they can be open. Alex: *Levels of privacy should be explained to interviewee and consent should be solicited for each type of information given – agree, but probably should do this with a “ground rules” disclaimer when the conversation starts. *Introductions / network connections should be on a no-names basis until both parties give their consent. (Is this too cumbersome?) *Alumni should be able to opt out entirely – at least from getting calls. *We may need a policy on conflicts of interest. *(Eventually) we may need a central site where people can review these ground rules – “Terms and Conditions”. *Another slant on info classification: **'Public:' information that is already broadcast to the world, that the alumni can update themselves. LinkedIn, Kellogg directory, blogs, Twitter, Facebook, Craigslist, etc. Should not have to cover this during calls. **'Limited: '''2nd and 3rd level information uncovered through this project, on the understanding it is for the discrete use of the networker within the MMM alumni base. **'Confidential: 'information shared with the MMM networker that is potentially sensitive to other MMM alumni. Competitive intelligence. E.g., “I’m looking for advice on selling to orthopedic surgeons” could be a very valuable query but could also reveal competitive intelligence. 11/20/09 Initial Screen of CRM Services Bizroof - free, lightweight, but doesn't appear to support email posting http://bizroof.com/tour/ Highrise - $24-149 per month, can post via email http://highrisehq.com/tour Gist - free beta for now, dashboard for publicly available info about people and companies, integrates with lots of services. http://gist.com/ Zoho CRM - 3 free users, then $12/user/month. Maybe a little too heavy with sales force features. http://www.zoho.com/crm/features.html Salesforce.com - $5 to $65/user/month. Maybe a little too heavy with sales force features. Note: LinkedIn's API is invitation only - doesn't necessarily rule it out. 11/6/09 MMM Onsite - Notes from Breakout Sessions Present: Alex Riemer, Alan Dabrowski, Neysa Colizzi, Ginny Clark (first session only) First priority is building MMM networking capability, as a necessary input for enhanced career development. MMM career roadmap service or “VP of Talent” will draw on information and connections developed through networking. MMM networking should reach one or two layers deeper than LinkedIn. An MMM networking connection is successful as long as one node is a MMM alumnus. It’s OK to connect MMMs with non-MMMs, if it solves a problem or provides a benefit to the MMM. Technology will be an important enabler for MMM networkers. We don’t want to use time on calls for reviewing data that’s available from LinkedIn or the alumni directory; nor will we ask anyone to reenter data that they already keep in another social network. Our proposed “v. 1.0” model is to enlist individual MMM alumni to network systematically with their classes, developing a “proprietary layer of insight.” This process can be aided by technology but will be fundamentally manual and interpersonal. Our goal for 2009-2010 is to implement a pilot version for 1-2 classes. Next steps: Neysa – What to Ask What information should we gather during this first round of calls? What can we get ahead of time from other sources? Alan – First Round Action Plan How will the first round of calls actually work? Alex – Enabling Technologies What technologies are available for data capture, contact management, etc? How could those technologies interface with LinkedIn to reduce double entry? How should we collect data for the first round? One update: LinkedIn’s API is invitation only – doesn’t necessarily rule it out. Amit – Privacy and confidentiality issues and guidelines 11/3/09 CMC Meeting Present: Alex Riemer, Alan Dabrowski, Kristin Stroud Kristin Stroud is the CMC MMM liaison; e.g., she presents on CMC issues to the MMM Advisory Board. We reviewed CMC’s staffing and administrative structure: career counselors cover industry verticals; The roadmap/networking program sits between CMC’s role and Alumni Relations. Kristin’s counterpart in Alumni Relations is Marissa Voorhees. If we attempt to raise sponsorship funds for this program, the points of contact are Marissa Voorhees in Alumni Relations and Melissa Cervantes, Director of Corporate Relations. Some career-related events are open for sponsorship (such as the “Lunch & Learn discussion series) but Kellogg is careful to separate sponsorship from recruiting activities. CMC maintains informal relationships with executive recruiting firms but tends to rely on contractors when extra resources are needed. Note: Subsequent to this meeting, Kristin left the CMC to take a position in industry. 10/1/09 Mtg Onboarding Process Thinks that it would be difficult to get people to pay. We should partner with a firm that does this. 3-4 placements a year would be sufficient for justification. But, the biz model for them is not consistent with our objectives. Maybe have an intern always placed there? They are always focused on the network. If we partner, we would still own the IP. CMC is not as incented to make older alumni successful. Alex reviewed a few other b-schools, but nobody is doing anything similar. Kellogg’s free career coaching is unique. Stanford offers consultants at $125-250/hr. Resume coaches are $50/hr after a $25/hr subsidy the school pays. The program needs the alumni to support it. Alumni are not going to do so without seeing value returning to them. Can the MMM program build an endowment? '''What are the objectives? ' '1. Engagement ' '2. Excitement ' '3. Career Management Efficiency ' '4. Career Management Productivity ' '5. Expanding the diversity of opportunities that MMM’s successfully engage ' '6. Fulfillment ' ' Measurement: * % of participation. *Rate of onboarding of new users. *Level of interaction (heat). *Lowering % of unemployment. *Lowering % of underemployment. *Increasing satisfaction with program (alumni, mentor program, CM roadmap program, etc), *Cross-pollination rate (“MMM First”) *Donation % and Scale (individual and total). Next Step: Speak with Roxanne Hori